1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique of detecting the propagation environment of radio wave used for wireless telecommunications by a wireless communication device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless local area networks (hereafter may be referred to as wireless LANs) and cell phone systems are typical examples of wireless telecommunication that utilizes radio wave for transmission of information. A known technique applied to a terminal device of telecommunication detects the propagation status of radio wave used for telecommunication, based on the intensity of an electric field of radio wave signals between a base station and a terminal device.
The terminal device that detects the propagation status of radio wave used for telecommunication based on the intensity of the electric field of radio wave signals between the base station and a terminal device is disclosed, for example, in JAPANESE PATENT LAID-OPEN GAZETTE No. 2002-34077.
In the case of failed telecommunication by the terminal device, however, this prior art technique of detecting the propagation status of radio wave based on the intensity of an electric field can not identify the reason of the failed communication, due to the absence of the radio wave signal for wireless communication or due to the effects of competing radio wave emitted from another device, such as a ham radio device or a microwave oven.